This Heart Needs a Second Chance
by Sarcastrow
Summary: A little song fic set the night before Ron's birthday. The song is here at www "dot" mediafire"dot" com/?jnmujdnwhkk


This Heart Needs a Second Chance

March 1 1997 12:08 am

"Virtus est totus" I said to the Fat lady. She smiled warmly at me and swung the door open. I was very late coming back from the library. It was my habit these days as I was loath to spend any more time listening to Lavender prattle on about her and Ron. _ His birthday is tomorrow, today_ I thought as I remembered the time. _Stop obsessing, he doesn't love you, he loves her._ Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the room was deserted except for one person. A soft music began to play and I stopped in my tracks. The song was vaguely familiar, my dad had played it on his stereo set from time to time, but I hadn't really paid attention to the lyrics. Then I looked across the common room, and HE stood there by the windows.

He held a finger to his lips, it was our signal to just listen.

**Since you've been gone, I feel my life slipping away.**

**I look to the sky, and everything is turning gray.**

**All I made was one mistake, how much more will I have to pay.**

**He was crying. It was so hard to look at him but I couldn't turn away.**

**Why can't you think it over. Why can't you forget about the past?**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't put me down babe, can't you see I love you.**

**Since you've been gone I've been in a trance.**

**This heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't say it's over, I just can't say goodbye.**

I was crying now too. Slowly he made his way across the common room to stand just in front of me. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away some of my tears, then his trembling hand rested on my waist and the other took my hand. He pulled me into a slow, swaying dance. _When did you learn this?_ I thought numbly.

**So this is love, standing in the pouring rain.**

**I've fooled on you, but she never meant a thing.**

**And I know I ain't got the right to ask you to sympathize. But ...**

**Why can't you think it over. Why can't you forget about the past?**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't put me down babe, can't you see I love you.**

**Since you've been gone I've been in a trance.**

**This heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't say it's over, I just can't say goodbye.**

His shoulders occasionally shook from a silent sob. He pulled me into a tighter embrace and I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. His jumper was wet from my tears but I could tell it was the farthest thing from both our minds.

**I never loved her. I never needed her.**

**She was willing and that's all there is to say.**

**Don't forsake me, please don't leave me now.**

**A heart needs a second chance.**

His heart was hammering in my ear. He was so frightened, I could tell. All the anger, all the hurt, it just melted away. He loves me. It was the plain message, in the song, in his eyes, in the way he held me, and most of all in the way he had learned to dance.

**you've been gone,**

**I've been in a trance. This heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't say it's over, I just can't say goodbye.**

**I couldn't help hugging him a little tighter.**

**Please forgive me and forget it. I was wrong and I admit it.**

**Why can't we talk it over, why can't we forget about,**

**forget about the past. A heart needs a second chance.**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't put me down babe. Since you've been gone,**

**I've been in a trance. This heart needs a second chance.**

**Don't say it's over, I just can't say goodbye.**

_I love you too. Please…_

**A heart needs a second chance.**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

**A heart needs a second chance.**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

**A heart needs a second chance.**

**When love makes a sound babe, a heart needs a second chance.**

The song faded and we just stood there, holding each other for dear life. I felt him loosen his hug and we drew apart. He gently kissed my forehead, turned, and went up the stairs to his room. It took a full five minutes before I had composed myself enough to head up to my room. As I entered the dormitory I noticed all my roommates were asleep, all except one. Parvati smiled broadly and gave me a wink. She looked at a sleeping Lavender, a sad expression on her face, and then she looked back at me. "It was never her," she whispered, shaking her head. Then she closed her curtains and left me to undress and get into bed.

The song had said it all, everything he couldn't say in his youth and stupid maleness. He loved me, and I knew he always would. _Tomorrow,_ I thought, _Tomorrow will be different._ I resolved that I would be friends with him again. I could wait him out. I knew eventually he would pry himself from her lips, and then he would be mine.

A/N

This is one of my favorite songs. Don Barnes could sing the phone book and make me cry.

The song is Here


End file.
